Aaj Aansu Bhi Meethe Lage
by abhirikafan
Summary: A fluffy romantic OS again on AbhiRika set after Khaunak Haveli episode. Please read and review.


_**A/N: This story is dedicated to Khushi Mehta, as the idea of the story is given by her. Hope I won't disappoint you. Set after Khaufnak Haveli. During the case Abhijeet got injured. The plot is after the case has been solved. Abhijeet is at his home.**_

Its already very late at night. Abhijeet had injured his shoulder during the case. He was sitting alone in the room.

Abhijeet's POV: _Bas 2 din mein kitna kuch ho gaya! Kahan hum log soche the bachcho ke saath enjoy karenge par kya ho gaya! Yeh log bhi kitne ajeeb hote hai! jitna mehnat yeh log burai ke liye karte hai, usse adha bhi agar kisi se pyar baantne me karte to shayad aaj duniya ka chehra aisa na hota..._

He sighed deeply. The last case made him disturbed very much. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Abhijeet woke up from his trance. He went to open the door. After opening the door he was surprised to see Tarika waiting out there!

Abhijeet: Are Tarika ji! aap iss waqt yahan?

Tarika: (calm but emotionless tone) andar nahi bulaoge?

Abhijeet: (ashamed) I am sorry. Please come in.

Tarika came into the house and quietly went near the kitchen area and placed a packet on the table top. As this house was not new to Tarika, she knew exactly where to keep things. She started to take a plate from the rack. Then she took out the food from her packet and placed it on the plate. Abhijeet was silently noticing the whole scene. He was really surprised. Though Tarika working in his kitchen is not a new scene, but Tarika serving food for him at 10 o' clock at night, and that too without uttering a single word was no doubt a very unusual thing to see! Abhijeet could easily sense that there is something unusua in her behaviour. But he definitely did not have the courage to ask her whats wrong.

After a few minutes Tarika came with a plate in her hand. It was filled with Vegetable Sandwiches, and an apple. She had a glass full of milk in another hand. She held these in front of him, still she was not saying a single word to him!

Abhijeet: Yah sab kya hai Tarika?

Tarika: (angrily) Ek CID officer ho, aur yeh nahi pata? Isse khana kehte hai. Chup chap kha lo. Mujhe der ho raha hai

Abhijeet: (shocked) Tum itne raat ko sirf mujhe khana khilane ke liye aye ho!

Tarika: Khana khaya tumne?

Abhijeet: (lowered his head) Ummm - hmmm

Tarika: to phir baatein banana bandh karo, aur kha lo

Abhijeet: Par Tarika, tum aise kyu behave kar rahi ho?

Tarika: (without paying any attention to his words) Tumara chot kaisa hai ab? dressing change kiya?

Abhijeet: bas subah hi to dressing karwaya

Tarika: aur ab raat ho chuke! Kabhi to apna khayal rakkha karo Abhijeet! Thik hai, tum kha lo pehle, phir main dressing kar dungi.

Abhijeet started to eat like an obedient child. Tarika sat beside him.

Tarika: (low tone) tumhara chot kaisa hai? dard zyada to nahi ho raha hai Abhijeet?

Abhijeet could easily feel the pain in her tone. He just looked towards her.

Abhijeet: bilkul bhi nahi! waise tum kuch nahi khaogi? kuch kha lo tum bhi.

Tarika: main dinner kar ke ayi hun

Abhijeet: Tum kabse mujhse jhut bolne lagi Tarika? Idhar ao, ek sandwich at least le lo. waise bhi yeh bahut zyada hai mere liye...

Tarika was looking at him and her eyes started welling up with tear. Tarika could feel a lump in her throat.

Tarika: (teary) Aap hamesha aise hi karte ho... aap ne mere hath kyun chhuraya tha tab? aap ko pata hai main kitni dar gayi thi...

Now she was not trying to control her tear. She let it flow.

Abhijeet now understood the cause of Tarika's anger. He smiled at her. and then he opened his free arm. Tarika came to him without saying anything and kept her head on his shoulder. Tear was rolling down from her cheek. Abhijeet put his arm around her to pull her closer. Tarika put her one hand on his chest and closed her eyes.

Tarika: (in almost an inaudible voice) Pata hai Abhijeet, jab tumne mera haath chhurake niche gir rahe the, meri to jaise jaan hi naka gayi thi. Dard hota hai Abhijeet, baht dard hota hai jab tumhe chot pahuchta hai. Mujhe pata hai tum ek CID Officer ho, aise chot tumhe lagte hi rehte hai. Lekin main bhi to ek ladki hun. Mujhse nahi dekha jata tumhara takleef. Main kya karun batao mujhe Abhijeet?

Abhijeet: Mujhe kuch nahi hua hai Tarika, aur hoga bhi nahi. Dekho main bilkul thik hun. (after a pause) shayad galati mera hi hai. agar tum mere liye aisa feel nahi karte to shayad aaj tumhe itna takleef na hota. Kisi ke saath tum khush reh sakti thi...

Tarika sat straight and looked directly into his eyes.

Tarika: (strong tone) Dekho Abhijeet, jo baat tumne abhi abhi kaha hai, woh zindegi mein kabhi dobara mat kehna! Pyar karti hun main tumse, aur yeh mera koi majboori nahi, bas itna yaad rakhna!

Abhijeet could not say anything after this. He just sat there lowering his head. Tarika felt that still there was some guilt in his mind. It was now her turn to make him realise that they were meant to be together. She came near him and then knelt down in front of him and cupped his face. Abhijeet was surprised. Tarika smiled beautifully. Then she put her one hand on his chest where she could feel his heartbeat.

Tarika: Dekho, main yahan hun (pointing his heart), aur na to tum mujhe hatha sakte ho, aur na tum khud mere dil se ja sakte ho... Hum jud chuke hai Abhijeet! Dekho, humare dhadkane bhi ab ek chuke hai!

Abhijeet never felt soothe like this before. Her words were so much peaceful to him. He could feel the comfort in her presence. He did not reply her. But hugged her tightly. All the confusions, guilt that were present in his mind was cleared now. Tarika caressed his hair while he was hugging her. they both had tear in their eyes. But this tear was not of pain, this time it was of completeness, togetherness. Their happiness reached their souls.


End file.
